The Hunger Games: The Next Quarter Quell
by elyse31
Summary: It is the 150th year of the Games, and the President of Panem reads a card that says, "As a reminder that all orphans would be dead without the Capitol, all tributes will be orphans." Come and submit your own tribute! ***OPEN***
1. Submit Characters Application

The Hunger Games: The Next Quarter Quell

It is the 150th year of the Games, and the President of Panem chooses an envelope that reads: [Year 150: All tributes are to be orphans as a reminder that the homeless would be dead without the Capitol] Come make a tribute and sponsor in the tough Hunger Games! ***OPEN***

**Application for tributes:**

Name:

Romance [optional, just say yes or no and we will decide when there are more tributes]:

Alliance [optional, just say yes or no and we will decide when there are more tributes]:

Appearance:

Personality:

Family:

Friends:

Their day before the reaping [optional,so I can include it in the story]:

Skills:

Weaknesses:

Color of choice [so I can use this to base their outfits and such on]:

Does he/she like to kill?

**Application for Mentors:**

Name:

Year of Games:

Any thoughts on your year of Games?

Personality:

How you can help your tribute:

**Application for sponsors:**

Username:

Tribute you would like to sponsor:

Why are you sponsoring this tribute? [not that we are not grateful, we're just curious :P]:


	2. FINAL TRIBUTES

List of tributes:

District 1- Male: Alex Walsh Female:Jade Stone Sponsor:_

District 2- Male: Matthew Ellis Female:Emeline Rose Sponsor:_

District 3- Male:Matt Cross Female: Mirajane Alberone Sponsor:_

*FULL*District 4-Male:Joshua Richter (bloodbath) Female: Sponsor:_

District 5-Male: Shepling Aust Female: Ariana Johnson Sponsor: Snowfoot511

District 6- Male: William Brownhauser Female: Erika Seilhammer Sponsor:_

District 7-Male:Blake Longfield (The Violet Queen) Female: Nadia Leplan (The Violet Queen) Sponsor_

District 8- Male: Sonnet Reubenia Female: Kirala "Nwonknu" Sponsors: Azlira and Rue-The-Maurader

District 9-Male: Ranbert Oxford Female:Rella Wells Sponsor:_

District 10: Male: Colton Brenning Female: Miranda Gray Sponsor:_

District 11- Male: Nix Lucas Female: Rosalie Robbins Sponsor:_

District 12: Male: Mark Shyst Female: Luna Grafits Sponsor: Apprentice Writer)

*Note to Midlina: You didn't specify what district, so I put you in 2, hope that's fine! If not, I can switch someone, just let me know!*


	3. District 1 Reapings

District Reapings: District 1

Jade Stone's POV:

The sun filters through my eyelids. I yawn and start to get up as I try to figure out where I am. The sun is shining here, so it's not an alley, like usual. I rub the sleep out of my eyes and look me is City Hall, in front of me's the bakery- The bakery?Aww crud. I scramble to my feet and run. The last time I slept in front of the bakery Old Man Rye started whacking me with a rolling pin. I run to the other side of town, no sweat. I climb the fence that leads the woods. The Capitol would NEVER suspect one of their lap dogs to break the rules so it's never electrified. I sprint through the woods, until I'm far enough that I can't see District 1, even if I squint. I sit under my tree. I grab my hunting knife from under the roots and cut some raspberries off a bush near me. That's when it hits me. Tomorrow's reaping day. And I'm going to be in it. There's only one girl orphan in District One and that would be me. Maybe I should have taken Gram's offer for a membership at the training center all those years ago. That wouldn't have helped me though. What has helped me is years of living by myself, for myself. I can hunt and find plants. I can sleep anywhere. I can climb like a pro. The only thing I probably couldn't do is the one thing that matters most in the arena. Killing kids. The rest of my day went fairly normally, and I decided to crash nearby in the alley off of Main Street, it would save me more time tomorrow when heading for the reaping. I woke up the next morning with an alley cat licking my toes. Gross. At least I was awake, though. The sun's position whispered, "Noon…"` Crap! That's when the reaping starts! I sprinted to the girls section, the lonely orphan. Right as I ducked into the roped off section, our escort this year, Mona, was tittering about how she had just gotten back from her full skin dye job. Barney dinosaur purple. Capitols, they're sooo obnoxious. The ditz reached her hand into the bowl, fishing for the single piece of paper. With my name on it. It took her a full ten minutes to FINALLY get one of her strange, dark purple, claw-like hands on the tiny slip.

"And our female tribute this year, no surprise here, the only orphaned female, JADE STONE!"

I sighed and took my place on the stage and waited for Mona to resume the reaping. She pulled a paper with scribbles on it, that read Alex Walsh. A scrawny, 12 year old, blond kid with skin the color of blue-ish cold cream walked up. Great. Well, there goes our hope for any male tributes from district 1. I took his ice cold hand in mine and shook it. He was like an icicle! Geez. I pulled my hand back after the cameras got a good shot of us. I rubbed both my hands up and down my worn khakis, trying to warm them up with the friction. What a day.

**Alex Walsh's POV: **

I am in shock still as we board the train. I have a girlfriend! I can't leave her! We are in love, no matter how young we are. I have to come back for her. And until then, I will miss her like hell. I was deep in thought when I bumped into basically a brick wall. Or about as close as something living can get to a brick wall. It was our mentor this year, Jules. SHIT! He was huge! Soon after, our purple mentor came along. What is up with Capitols and dyeing their skin? For real. She followed after Jules, eyes following his firm and muscled body.

"Mmm," She sighed. I just stood there staring at the freak parade that was supposed to get me alive out of the arena. Call me mental, but I'd say my chances are slim. I trot over to a window, filled with trees and dirt rushing around us. I had always wondered what the other districts looked like. Guess I'll find out, though this is not quite the journey I had planned. We pulled into the official Capitol train station, and I hopped down. Although I am not fond of either Jade or Mona, if there was one thing my mother had taught me when I was alive, it was manners, so I offered my arm to each as they attempted a graceful exit. I looked around, and saw a flash of the brightest shade of green you could imagine! Then I heard a gunshot, and everything fell silent.

**Hope you guys like it! I will upload some more later! Thanks so much for entering, and/or reading. The more you review, the farther your character will get, so get busy! **** Haha, but seriously though, this wouldn't be anywhere without my lovely tribute submitters, so thank you all!**


	4. District 2 Reapings

**NOTE: I know I messed up in the final list, but it will all be fixed in the reapings, now that I have everything together! Thanks for being patient **

District 2 Reapings:

**Emeline Rose's POV: **

Today is the day. The day my life changes. Pulling on my sparkly, sequined black dress, I survey myself. _I'd hit that… if I was a car! This is overkill!_ I thought to myself. And so pulled on a skin-tight party dress that was a minty green color. Perfect. All the male tributes will be drooling. Plus, it adds just the right amount of luster to my coal black hair. I am ready to volunteer. When I arrive, I not-so-daintily hitch my dress and hop over the velvet rope, showing everyone I am not afraid to get dirty. Blood's a messy thing to have on your hands, but I'm prepared. As Moss, the mentor, (or Moss the Moose, I decide as I look at her unfortunate ears) reaches into the glass, fish-bowl type jar, I cross my fingers. But it doesn't matter. I'll volunteer anyways. And finally my chance comes. A poor, little shaking 12 year old bursts into tears as she is shoved onstage. Consider me a hero, without the spandex tights and cape. I call in a crystalline, pure voice,

"I volunteer!" And saunter to the podium. Just enough attitude and poise. I stand, ready for the boys slip to be read. I pray for a cute male, something to get me through the long train ride. IS that so wrong? Kids take toys on long rides. Well, consider me a grown up child, cause I require boy toys ;) A scrawny 17 year old strolls to the stage, projecting a cool exterior, but I can read his eyes. They scream, "Save me."

I shiver and look away. He's kind of cute, in an adorable way. He reminds me of a shaggy dog. We grab hands, and I am surprised by his firm grip. Hmm. I might still have hope for an entertaining train ride after all. I'm still afraid to look in his eyes, though. I am escorted to the Justice Building, where I will say my goodbyes. My friends shriek as they enter the room, and we have a group hug. Tears are flowing as we sit on the plush carpet, assuring one another that we will be together again.

**Cory Billington POV: **

I stretch my lanky arms to the ceiling, arching my back like an alert cat, when I snap my eyes open. Today is the reaping. I walk across the cold orphanage tile to peer in the cloudy, spotted mirror. I do not like what I see. I see a tall, gangly, skinny boy, with messy mop-water colored hair and dull green eyes. When people smile, their eyes sparkle. I do not smile. My family is gone, I could be heading to my death today, I live in an orphanage where I have no friends, and on top of that, I don't even have a girlfriend. My scowl spreads from cheek to cheek as I try to look fierce, sweeping my long, unkempt hair back. The attempts at looking scary, or at least intimidating, do not work. Padding down the hall to one of the many ice cold, slow drip showers, I grab my shampoo and soap up my hair. Should I cut it? I jump out of the way as the freezing drops of water slither down my back, an icy snake whose bite spreads shivers. Allowing the water to warm as much as it possibly can, I grab my scissors and shave an 1/8th of an inch off of my bangs. Oh, well. It's a lost cause. When I am finally ready, I walk to the town square, my feet making a repetitious beat on the stone path. 1 2 3 4, 1 and 2, 3 and 4, 1 e and a 2 e and a. Counting in my head as I do when I play the drums, or what is left of an old drum set, my shuffling bare feet also start to slap the pavement. 1 2, slap. 3 4, slap. Our mentor this year is rumored to have bright green hair. I see that I have not been told lies when I slip into the 17's section. Apparently, I am late. I lift my gaze to the stage and see a girl. But not just any girl, a simply BREATHTAKING girl. Her eyes pierced the crowd like blue ice, daring anyone to look her in the eye. Her luscious raven hair, hanging free, uttered , "Stop me. Go ahead, try."

Defiance oozed out of every pore, it was largely intimidating. Suddenly, I hear my name, and realize I had zoned out on her. WAIT. MY name? _Crapcrapcrapcrap! This cannot be happening!_ Every ounce of my body screamed no, but my brain knew what to do. It took charge, trudging my feet, inch by inch, towards the stage. Towards HER. 1 2, slap, 34 slap. The sound calmed me. Facing the girl, Emeline, or so Moss, our escort called her, I grabbed her hand, and mustered all the strength in my arm. When we shook hands, I squeezed as hard as I could. She squeezed even harder. _Way to ruin my thunder, _I thought. I spent the next 15 minutes sitting on the plush couch in the Justice building, waiting for somebody, ANYBODY to come and say goodbye. But no one came.


	5. District 3 Reapings

District 3 Reapings:

**Matt Cross' POV:  
**

I lifted my face to the sun and felt the warm heat spread across my face, like an unstoppable smile. The rooftop was my favorite place to think. In 2 weeks, I will be 19. Ha. I have no idea what I want to do with my life. And that's if I continue to have one… "MATT! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? I have looked everywhere for you!"

I grinned as I heard the familiar voice, and then watched as Aileana's smiling face popped over the gutter surrounding the roof. Soon after, her older brother and my best friend, Michael, followed suit. Both came to sit cross legged, Michael facing me and Aileana right beside me, our knees practically touching. I smirked at her total obviousness. Could she like me anymore? She follows me around like a puppydog that just lost it's master. Oh well. It was cute, and she was still my friend. We sat in silence, pondering the week ahead. You see, the reapings were today, and earlier we discussed how we all felt that one of us would be taken this year. We were the three amigos, practically inseparable. What would happen to us? Could it ever be the same? My thoughts were shaken by a bell tolling. Aileana jumped up, and stretched down her pale, slender arm to help me up. I grabbed her hand, and watched her blush as I held on longer than necessary after I got up. Ah, what the hell? Why not have a little fun with her? I kissed her cheek quickly, then ran ahead, teasing her with what she couldn't have. Michael laughed his deep, rich laughter and rolled his eyes.

"What a flirt! God, Matt, you know you would never go for her."

"Who says I wouldn't, Michael? Anything's possible," I retorted.

"Don't get pissed, I'm just stating the truth!" Michael knew where my limits were and he especially knew not to push them.

"I'm just fucking with you, man. Come on, let's get to the reaping." We raced down the brick street, and the split off into three different sections. Aileana, the 16's. Michael, the 17's. And finally me, the 18's. My last year. Thank God. I zoned out till the girls name was read.

"Mirajane Alberone." Hm. I have no idea of who she is. I stand, waiting for the males name to be read off, when suddenly everything slows when I hear my name being called. Wait! There has to be a mistake! I trudge to the stage in a stupor, waiting dully for a volunteer. No one. I didn't expect anyone to, seeing as my only friend was Michael, and he had to take care of Aileana. Not to mention he was deathly frightened of the Games. Who isn't, though, to be honest? Numbly, I walk as the peacekeeper prods my back. Slowly. Towards the train that will be the death of me.

**Mirajane Alberone's POV:**

I sit, staring at the clock. Tick. Tick. Tick. Could this desk get anymore uncomfortable? The teacher rambles on in her monotone. Something about the history of our forefathers. Whatever. We all know the story: Districts rebelled. Capitol wiped us all out. Capitol now thinks they can control us all and coerce us into anything. We've all heard it a million times. And now they think it's going to sound anymore special today than any other day? Just because everyone is freaking scared to death of going into that arena does not mean we will give up rights. Not that we have any left. Don't get me wrong, I'm scared too, but it's not fair. The bell rings, an obnoxious vibrato, and we all quickly pack up. When I stand in the square, I am in my uniform and still have my backpack. Unlike the other students, I could care less about the uniforms. One less reason for girls to be rude. I avoid drama in all forms, at all costs. It's just not my style. I am too busy staring at my feet to realize that my name has been called. I shuffle to the stage, and climb up, tossing my backpack to Lucy, my best friend. I see tears sparkle in her clear blue eyes. I will miss her dearly. Someone names Matt Cross is called to the stage. Great, some kid I don't know. I stare icily into his eyes, trying to maintain a sort of control. Rather have the Capitol think I'm a monster than a weakling. We shake hands, and walk towards he train. I start to think about his hair, so red! And then my thoughts wander down to his deep blue eyes…Concentrate, Mirajane! We board the train, but all I can see is that dark blue, staring back at me….

**A/N: Sorry so late! I have been sooo busy! Holidays, finals! But no excuses, I am so sorry. Hopefully there I can finish the reapings before Christmas and get to the real fun! Thanks for still reading **


	6. District 4 Reapings

District 4 Reaping

Ariana Johnson's POV:

I blinked my cat-like green eyes as I squinted against the sun. Where was I? The ground beneath me was hard and warm, and kind of rough…the docks! I looked up and saw fishing boats tied to posts. Suddenly, it all came back…My name is Ariana Johnson, and I am an orphan living in district 4. The quarter quell, which calls for only orphans begins today. I took as many tesserae as allowed, so I am highly likely to be drawn. I stretch my feline frame to the deep blue sky, and shake out my long blond tresses, as if ridding my mind of the dark thoughts. Ahh. Time to hunt, I smiled to myself. And hunting consists of stealing. But all in good game. If I did not "hunt," I would not eat, and that is a simple fact. Another fact is that at this time and day, I happen to know that the all-district market is today. Perfect. So many people, so much distraction, so little keen eyes. I gather up my whale-skin blanket, and pull on the straps I sewed onto it. Such a clever little invention of mine, part knap sack, all bed. I even stitched in a wad of cotton at the top for a pillow. I smirk at my ingenious, then walk towards the forum with a bounce in my step.

The forum, our meeting place, is in the center of the middle city of all the district. How convenient that right after the market, there are the reapings. Ugh. I continue walking until I reach the crowd. We jab elbows, cuss each other out, kick shins, and do all else necessary to get to our destinations, but at the end of the day, we are all like family. We watch out for each other, it's the great part about my city. I reach the fruit and vegetable section. Damn! Four stand workers. How would I ever manage? Then I spot it…

A pet parrot. How convenient. I tease it with a bit of stale bread in my pocket, then fling a left over berry straight towards the cart of apples. The jewel-toned parrot flies with speed, the crashes straight into the cart, upsetting the workers, crowd, and definitely the fruit. I grab an orange, kiwi, and then pick up a stray apple rolling along the pavement. The deed done, I jostle my way to the bakers sector. Busy selling a loaf of cinnamon bread to some capitol pansy here for the reaping, I snatch two breakfast rolls unnoticed. One last stop…the beverage stand. Practically a bartender of coffee, the magical drink wizard Solana sold her cups of chocolate, coffee, and milk mixed together by the hundreds. People traveled for kilometers just to sample her amazing mixture. I waited until a worker carried a tray of the sweet coffee to the crowd, then I jabbed hard in his direction. My elbow connected with the tray, splashing scalding liquid everywhere. Oops…I grabbed one of the 3 remaining cups on the tray, which had once held 20 other mugs of goodness, and dashed off to an alley to eat my rich breakfast. I sauntered back to the forum just to hear my name being called at the stage. I force my face clean of all emotion and push my way through the crowd. Displayed on stage for all to see, my features rearranged themselves into a look of defiance. The capitol would pay for this.

Joshua Richter's POV:

**A/N: Remember he is a bloodbath! **

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. What was that? After a moment, I realized it was my heart. I was standing on the metal plate in the arena, looking around. I broke into sweats, realizing I would never make it. The land mines disable themselves and I am free! I run towards the cornucopia, and I am the first one there! But as I sift through the piles of supplies, I feel a sharp pang in my back, and then blackness. I have died_. I wake up screaming. This is not extremely unusual. I feel my face with clammy hands, and cannot tell which is more sweaty, my face or hands. My feet are freezing, so I feel around in the dark for my crude socks and pull them on. Without getting out of bed, I reach for the clothes I laid out last night and awkwardly wriggle into them while lying down. I run out of the dark room into the orphanage kitchen. Crap! It's fucking noon! I sprint to the square just in time to see a strange, green haired lady pulling a slip of paper out of the glass ball. It reads "Ariana Johnson." A tall, curvy girl with long blond hair, green eyes, and tan skin walks-no, _struts_- to the front. Dammmmn! The psycho lady scrambles around the second glass bowl and withdraws a slip of paper that holds my name. I do my best to impress Ariana, matching her look of rebellion and slightly swaying as I walked. As we shook hands, I smirked at her perfect face, and fantasized about her full, ruby lips. How soft they would feel on mine, sucking my bottom lip, her perfect, pearly, front two teeth gently nibbling my ear…Man, she was killing me here! I had to get her somehow. I just had to have that body on mine.


	7. District 5 Reapings

District 5 Reapings

Kiri's POV:

**A/N: I heart manga 89: I know, I know. She's supposed ot be slightly tan. But whenever I picture her, I see her as super pale, practically albino! Damn my imagination! :P If you so desire, I COULD change it…but I really do see her as pale…please don't shoot me :S also…I know you said no romance, but this idea really was too good to pass up! See above comment referring to my imagination *sigh***

The ancient, dusty brown stairs creaked with every step my dainty foot took. Dammit! Do rich people never repair their attics? I sneaked to the marble trunk, my favorite source of late, slipped my hand through the opening in the side, and pulled up a tangle of pearl strings. Jackpot! Perfect for selling at the Wheel, the highest paying black market in the city. I just happened to know Ruby, the jewelry maker, was in need of pearls at the moment. Honestly, what would I ever do if old, blind, rich people with easily picked locks suddenly went extinct? Starve, I thought drily to myself. When you have a lack of family like I do, you learn to take care of yourself. I silently slide the window pane up, my tiny, pale white biceps flexing. Without so much as a hint of sound, I spring off the floor, catch hold off the window sill, swing once, then let go, landing on the tiled, clay roof. I sprinted quietly over the roofs, leaping from edge to edge, no fear of gravity. In the projects, I am known as Spider Monkey, but of course, half the people there are insane anyway.

A girl about my age was standing in the street, complaining about the smudge of dirt on her reaping dress. I snickered to myself, what a wuss. Sprinting to Neko's house, I slam open her door, searching for her small frame. She stood in the closet, searching for something to way. Yes, Neko had money, but we were still the same on the inside. She was lending me a dress for today. I pointed to a silver, sequin-covered, tight dress. She nodded and chose a mahogany red to set off her burgundy eyes. They were unique, the first thing I had noticed about her. Definitely different. I wiggles my way into the skin-tight dress, the sleek fabric melding to my figure, slender from all my "adventures," and shook my head like a wet dog to re-arrange my pixie-cut jet black hair. It stuck out at all angles, so naturally, it was perfect for me. Wild, bold, and care-free.

"Damn, Kiri, I feel sorry for all the boys there tonight. They won't be able to pay attention to a single thing our escort is saying! They'll be too busy fantasizing about you. Girl, you look fantastic!" Neko bubbled with enthusiasm as she slid the satin dress over her petite body. She was gorgeous, of course. Her chestnut brown, waist length locks fell perfectly down her back, her sweet appearance deceived everyone. You don't want to mess with her, the crazy bitch will take you down. I found this out the hard way, but eventually we bonded. I still refer to her as Sassy Bitch, with affection of course. She knows I love her. I slid on my battered black converse, and tugged on Neko's arm. Jesus. Getting her out of in front of the mirror can be so difficult. She flipped her hair one last time, growled at herself, and contorted her features into a fierce expression.  
"Ready!" I roll my eyes at her. She is probably the toughest girl I have ever met, but she's also the vainest! I offered my arm to her, knowing that her 3 inch stilettos would be killing her feet within minutes on the brick path. We stared at the prepared stage, ready for the usual air-headed escort, then a person walked on stage. HOLY SHIT! Neko and I stared at each other. A male escort? And a hot one? Frick. I was mesmerized by his eyes, his smile, and oh god, his dimples! He reached his golden, muscular arm into the glass bowl and read a slip of paper containing my name. Mine? I knew I could do it, win the whole thing, impress him, live the rich and famous lifestyle…I floated to the stage, and I could see his green eyes take me in. The small, gentle curves of my body, the silver dress stretched tight over my figure. Finally his eyes made it to my face and stared straight dead into my eyes. He shook his glorious head, once, twice, then slowly walked to the boys container.

"Shepling Aust." What? Who was that? Not that it really mattered. He was going to die anyways. Why get attached?

**Shepling Aust's POV: **

-bloodbath character-

Glancing down at my textbooks every five seconds and tapping my pencil were irrational things I never did. But everything changes on reaping day. Loyalties. Friendships. Families. Lives. The clock ticked, racing towards death. I glance up, and I am on stage, looking at the rest of my district. In the escort's hand is a paper that has my name on it. I die soon. My days are numbered.


End file.
